


空中旅人

by Akiyamadaisuke



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiyamadaisuke/pseuds/Akiyamadaisuke
Summary: 是半次元abo+突发事件的梗抽取。阳痿的Alpha（信息素:红烧肉味）X神父Omega（信息素:芦荟味）+翠兰在热气球上不小心吃了春药。通篇R18描写，肉难吃极了，Out Of Character注意。不存在质量这种东西。现代AU。词汇量小，描写直白。没有坐过热气球，也没有亲眼见过春药。所以如果有任何错误之处敬请指正。以及请阳痿患者食用壮阳食物，克服害羞心理，及时就医，恢复勃起硬度是治疗的首要目标。本文并不针对这一群体。





	空中旅人

　热气球项目是崔呈秀长久以来一直想要尝试的，因为常言道有云的地方就会有龙的踪迹。而得到售票员面带抱歉的微笑告诉他一只热气球必须两个人一起乘坐的回答实在是在他的意料之外。他转过头去认认真真地把墙上一丝不苟挂着的乘坐须知从头到尾读了一遍，这才发现那里明明白白地写着“两人为一个单位乘坐”。这就实在怪不得人家了。崔呈秀皱起眉，把钱默默地收回口袋，转身欲离开，却被售票员叫住了：“先生，这位先生也是一人来游玩。如果不介意的话，您俩拼个座吧？”

 

　　崔呈秀有些不耐烦地回转过身，然后看到了同样面色不善的高攀龙，忽然之间就来了兴趣。他面带危险的笑容走过去，悄悄地捏了捏口袋中放着的先前在药店买的春药，在脸色越来越差的高攀龙面前停下：“好久不见啊，神父高先生。还记得我吗？”

 

　　“先生，您……和这位先生认识？”售票员似乎看出来他们之间的关系不一般。崔呈秀抽抽鼻子，没有嗅到她的信息素气息——似乎是个Beta，所以没有看出他和高攀龙的性别：“是啊，关系很好。您说对吧，神父先生？”他把眼眯成一条狭长的缝，微微上挑的眼角让高攀龙联想到了孔雀的模样：“……不。”

 

　　“真的吗？”崔呈秀又靠近了一步，一只手伸到高攀龙背后一轻一重地揉捏着他的臀部，脸上笑意不减。突然浓重起来的红烧肉气息让高攀龙下意识想要从这个危险分子身边赶紧离开，然而Omega的本能又像是一道定身咒让他行走不能。崔呈秀趁势将手向上滑，攀住高攀龙的肩膀，将钱推给售票员：“两张票，我和他，谢谢。”然后在售票员的“祝您游玩愉快”中揽着高攀龙上了热气球。

 

　　热气球缓缓腾空，崔呈秀用另一只手摆弄着热气球的动力装置，以求他们能够更快一些飞到云层当中去。高攀龙奋力挣脱崔呈秀的束缚，瞪着把自己强行拉上来的人：“你干什么！明明知道我们的关系……”话音未落，他就被崔呈秀蒙住了嘴：“噢，是的。我亲爱的神父先生，我恨你真个是恨到牙痒痒，所以要和你一起坐热气球到天上去游一遭。”这到底是什么逻辑啊……哪有这种道理。高攀龙暗自吐槽，却感觉有什么圆滚滚的东西顺着自己的口腔滑进了食道：“等等，你刚才给我喂了什么东西？”

 

　　“嘛啊，其实也没什么大不了的。”崔呈秀眺望着天尽头的几朵云彩，轻松地耸耸肩，“也就只是一种俗称叫伟哥的药而已。”然后他满足地欣赏了对方仿佛波澜不惊的表情在一瞬间变成了惊恐。不过也只有一瞬间而已。高攀龙在短暂的惊慌过后恢复了一丝平静：“崔先生，您别忘了，您的春药对我来说可能是抑制剂。药物是不可通用的。我有负责这一块，我知道。”

 

　　“噢？那可真是太遗憾了。”崔呈秀踮起脚尖走到高攀龙面前，挑起他的下巴，“没想到镇里鼎鼎大名的神父高攀龙先生也会犯这样的错误。这一款春药，是专门针对信息素气味是食物和可食用植物而生产的。如果没有记错的话，高先生的信息素气息是……”他凑过去，在对方腺体处轻嗅：“……芦荟。芦荟可食，想来高先生不会陌生。所以，吓不到我的。让神父先生失望了可真是抱歉。”

 

　　……十分钟内，春药会生效。还果真是“强力”催情剂。高攀龙看清楚了药盒上用加大加粗字号写着的宣传语，咬紧牙看着宛如没事人一样欣赏着天空中多变的云彩的崔呈秀，低声骂到：“……禽兽。”

 

　　“哦？高先生这样说可就不对了。若是高先生记性好的话，应该记得这一切到底是因谁而起的。我只是报个仇，有什么问题吗？”崔呈秀偏了偏头，从口袋里摸出手机看了看时间，吹了声口哨，“计时开始。希望高先生在没人满足的情况下能够还像高先生赶我那时候一样铁骨铮铮。”

 

　　“等……”高攀龙还想说些什么，从下半身传来的一阵邪火将他的话打断。他的视线逐渐地模糊起来，Omega的本能正在以压倒之势将他自以为坚不可摧的意志力击碎，仿佛那只是不堪一击、一点即破的宣纸。崔呈秀身上的Alpha气息被他的感官无限放大，躁得他在热气球的框边蹭来蹭去以求一些安宁。崔呈秀观察着高攀龙的反应，满意地笑了，打开手机的录像功能，把镜头凑到高攀龙面前：“来，被众人爱戴着的神父高攀龙先生，和大家打声招呼吧。”

 

　　高攀龙听见声音，迷迷糊糊地把头转过来。阳光在摄像头上折射出的七彩的光刺痛了高攀龙的眼，让他忽然明白过来对方在干什么，第一时间把头扭到镜头的盲区。如果可以的话，他更想去打掉对方手里的手机——可惜他被春药磨得失去了这样的气力。这样的反抗实在是太无力了。崔呈秀绕到对方面前，再一次把镜头对准对方的脸，笑道：“神父先生，现在可以开始为你自己祈祷了。希望您的祈祷有助于帮你从欲火中解脱。正好也可以让我们万年不近Alpha的神父先生好好看看，Omega发情时到底是祈祷更管用，还是Alpha的大棒子更管用。”

 

　　高攀龙不语，再度把头扭过去，只留给崔呈秀的镜头一个不甚清晰的后脑勺。他努力地用他所余的气力在口袋里翻找着他的抑制剂，刚刚摸出来，还没来得及注射，就被崔呈秀一把抢走：“噢高先生，别这样。使用这种药物是犯规的。您的选项里，只有祈祷神迹，和一会儿找Alpha乖乖被肏。任何第三选项都不允许存在。”“……”高攀龙在镜头的另一边翻着白眼。长年累月使用抑制剂的弊端显现出来——他几乎已经离不开抑制剂了。近来又恰好是他的发情期，这又使得崔呈秀的一粒春药起到了比其他服药Omega更甚的作用。小小的热气球上盈满了浓烈的芦荟气息，几乎可以让人窒息。——芦荟的味道应当是比较淡薄的，崔呈秀想，这说明对方已经快要到达Omega本身所能承受的极限了。一个发情的Omega在很久得不到Alpha满足且四周没有抑制剂的情况下会很快身亡，二人都心知肚明。但是高攀龙依旧没有发出一点声音，安静得像是一具死去的尸体。若不是他剧烈起伏的胸膛和偶尔在热气球框边摩擦发出的布料声，崔呈秀可能都要怀疑他是否还意识清晰。

 

　　“喂，高先生，真在祈祷吗？”崔呈秀看清了对方正在做着口型，就像是在默念着什么一样。他把镜头拉近，给高攀龙潮红的面颊一个特写：“不考虑一下解脱？”

 

　　“神……会助我解脱。”高攀龙的声音气若游丝，然而死不松口。他一丝不苟的黑色长袍显得他非常热。崔呈秀定定地看了他一会儿，喉结上下滚动了几下，然后把手伸过去，开始解除他的衣服：“高先生，这么热的天，为什么还要穿得这么厚呢？我帮您脱掉一些吧。要小心中暑啊。”“……你！别碰我！”高攀龙拖着身子往远离崔呈秀的方向挪动几步，但很快又只能倚在框边大口大口地喘着粗气。崔呈秀抱着双手，看着高攀龙做这些无用的反抗，耸了耸肩，走几步再度接近高攀龙，继续手中的工作：“高先生，为何如此执迷不悟呢……您是跑不掉的了。在这高空当中，谁会来助你？不如乖乖被我肏。”

 

　　“云从龙……有龙的地方，总是会离天更近。”高攀龙闭上眼，说出的每一个字都仿佛会耗尽他全身的力气，“离天越近，离神所在之地也就越近。神不会饶恕你。”“噢，是我遗忘了。”崔呈秀将高攀龙反手束缚，凑近对方耳边舔着对方的耳垂，把热气和言语一同送入，“高先生……原来自己就是一条龙啊。不过很可惜，我并不信神。我信的是权利，是力量。所以高先生那一套，在我这里行不通哟。”

 

　　……红烧肉的气息。充满了市井的味道。高攀龙皱起了眉。他即便再是情欲缠身也不愿意与一个他不喜欢的Alpha交合，这是他最后的底线。他试图从对方衣服口袋里拿出被对方“没收”了的抑制剂，不过没有成功，反而被压制得更紧了。他的双手被反剪在身后，上衣被垮至手肘处。崔呈秀把他压在热气球的边框上，使他刚好可以目及天边的云雾缭绕。崔呈秀去解对方的裤带，将高攀龙的头掰过来和自己接吻。对方眼中盈着的生理泪水在他看来就是给他最好的表彰。说到底，他就是想要把那个清高得不容亵玩的高攀龙踩进污泥，狠狠地羞辱一番，以此来一解心中之恨。

 

　　裤带被毫不费力地解开，崔呈秀先用它把高攀龙的双手捆了个扎实，确保高攀龙的手无法挣脱他的桎梏。接着他一手揉捏着对方的乳头，一手精确地握住了对方的性器，开始在顶端摩擦：“高先生，您看，那朵云多像一丛兰花。”他用对方的性器指着他所说那朵云的方向，恶趣味地多做了几下活塞运动。高攀龙没有心情去看那些。他承受着来自生理上的快感与心理上的谴责，感觉万分痛苦。他闭上眼不去看云，口中又开始念念有词。这种时候能够让他强行平静下来的也就只有祈祷了。崔呈秀向来不做过多无用功，既然对方不愿说话，那就肏到他求饶为止。这就是他简单粗暴的宗旨。

 

　　他继续手中的动作，使出浑身解数来羞辱被自己按在热气球边框上的清冷的男子。一群飞鸟急急地从他们的热气球边掠过，有几只向他们这里好奇地看了一眼，仿佛是想要知道这两个人为什么会在热气球上将身体交叠。高攀龙有一种被人看光的耻辱感，双手开始用力挣扎，企图挣脱裤带的束缚。然而崔呈秀更快一些，他一仰头吞下一颗春药，解了自己的裤带，露出性器，不加一丝润滑地挺了进去。预想当中撕心裂肺的疼痛并没有袭来。高攀龙微微偏头，好像……进来的那物什，是有点软的？

 

　　“喔，让高先生失望了。”崔呈秀弯了弯嘴角，面色露出一丝嘲讽，“在下稍稍有些阳痿，怕是不能给您欲仙欲死的感受咯。”“你……”高攀龙的头努力地扭转，却依旧看不见崔呈秀的正脸。崔呈秀开始运动，似乎对自己的病症一点也不在意：“不然高先生以为，我来坐热气球为什么还要随身携带春药？春药这种东西，倒还可以帮助我勃起呢。”

 

　　“……你，残废。”

 

　　崔呈秀的面色忽然变了。他一下子加快了速度：“就算老子是个残废又能怎么样！还不是他妈的能把你日得喵喵叫！就算一次时间短又能怎样！老子能日你个几十回不带重样儿的！”糟糕……春药好像真的帮助他勃起了。高攀龙在对方一次又一次的进进出出中感受到对方进来的性器越来越硬。如果真的不做相关润滑的话，结果会很糟糕。大好的周末时光，他可不希望既被自己的仇人羞辱一番以后又还要以肛裂的名义去医院待上几天接受治疗。正想着，高攀龙觉得脖子一痛，回过神来就嗅到了自己的信息素气息。——他的腺体被崔呈秀用力咬开，清雅的芦荟一瞬间被泼上了红烧肉的油腻。崔呈秀松口，努起嘴笑了一下：“看起来高先生是从来没有被人标记过呢，腺体保养得真好……连一点曾经被咬开的痕迹都没有。”

 

　　高攀龙虽然没有被人标记的经历，但对方啃咬的力道之大还是让他判断出这一回绝对不会是临时标记：“……为什么？”

 

　　“为什么？面对一个差点毁了你的人生的仇人，而那个仇人现在恰好在你的控制下，请问你会不会想着要把他的人生彻底毁灭？”崔呈秀满足地嗅着对方与自己逐渐合二为一的信息素，狠狠地射在高攀龙后穴里，“高先生，以后发情期抑制剂没有用了噢。”……果然是完全标记。高攀龙看着崔呈秀将他的抑制剂一挥手抛进广袤无垠的天空，最后消失在云端。看着崔呈秀第二次吃下春药壮阳，高攀龙冷冷地回敬了一句：“崔先生，既然阳痿，却又如此依赖春药，小心以后精尽人亡。”

 

　　“就你话多！不说话没人当你哑巴！”崔呈秀出离愤怒地往他的臀上拍了一巴掌，发出清脆的声音，“现在你需要做的就是乖乖被肏，然后赶紧给老子怀上！”被人揭短就会恼羞成怒？真是不稳重。高攀龙给崔呈秀再一次贴上了这样的标签。不过说起来，这家伙射精的速度的确是有些太快了……连他都还没有射出来，对方就已经射进了他的后穴。人们说，杀死一个Omega的最好办法就是彻底标记他，然后与他决裂。被彻底标记的Omega是用不了抑制剂的，而发情的Omega在得不到抑制剂或者Alpha时那种情欲是真个可以把人折磨至死。后穴再次顶入异物，崔呈秀将高攀龙在嘴上赢得的一切用行动悉数拿了回去。他在穴内摩擦，即使勃起不坚也无法阻挡他的动作。他们接吻，他们耳鬓厮磨，他们完美地交合在一起。高攀龙不知崔呈秀在他的体内射了多少次，只感觉直到后来他的后穴稍稍一动就会流出乳白色的精液。

 

　　终于在他们已经可以比较清楚地看见地面上的行人时崔呈秀把束缚高攀龙的裤带解开来扔回去：“既然射进去了那么多，我相信你有很大可能性怀上。那么高先生，后会有期。”然后在热气球落地之时迅速跳了下去，留下高攀龙一人衣衫不整地盯着远空发呆。良久，他才慢慢地理好自己的衣物，让它们重新显得一丝不苟，仿佛什么事情都不曾发生。

 

　　然而高攀龙知道，那两位同乘一个热气球的空中旅人，在云的注视下做出了太多疯狂的事情。高攀龙摸着被大力咬开的腺体，想。后穴中的精液太多，他只有慢慢地顺着地砖缝行走，转到药店去买了紧急避孕药吃。他知道这种药副作用很大，但他别无他法。服下药物以后，他顺便扫了一眼药物的配料表，上面一句话让他浑身的血液一瞬间仿佛凝固：

 

　　【发情源信息】本药品含有使可食用植物信息素人群发情的成分，请该群体人员向药店专柜购买可食用植物信息素专用紧急避孕药物。

 

　　高攀龙只觉浑身都冰凉起来，然后一阵熟悉的燥热从他的下半身传来。


End file.
